Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Kate Lawrence
Summary: *rated for future violence, and much SC* She's alone, scared, and silent. Her past is what keeps her there. What will he do when he finds out who she is? Please R/R!!!
1. Silence

A/N: This is a call out for anyone who wants to be in my story. If ya think you wanna be a main character in here, and give me license to do to your character whatever I want, then e-mail me at willow_tears1899@yahoo.com. I'm specifically looking for three girls with a dangerous past, one girl that is not from New York, one girl who is from Harlem, but is looking for a new place, and one girl to be the leader of Queens. Then I need one guy who is willing to die for his best friend, the leader of Queens. I'd prefer not using the same characters that I am using in A Break In Time. Thanx  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. blah blah blah. you all know the routine.  
  
Chapter One: Silence  
  
"You are nothing! I swear, you are nothing! Leave anytime you want, you know you'll only come back! You always do!"  
  
Hadassah shook her head, and brushed tears from her cheeks, then turned and ran as fast as she could down the street.  
  
"I won't be back this time." She whispered softly. 'No, I won't ever go back. I'll go as far away from this place as possible.' She thought. She didn't even look back as she left. That place was dirty, and she wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
Hadassah ran with all her might. She turned here, and turned there, but not once did she consider going back. That would've been like going to hell, only after you'd had the chance to leave. She ran all night and into the next day, till she could run no longer, and then she slumped down into an alleyway corner and cried. Hadassah, didn't care that she was in possible danger, nor did she care where she was, she simply hid her face in the crook of her arm and cried until she had no more tears.  
  
With her face hidden, and her mind somewhere else, she didn't notice the passing of the day, nor did she notice the "boids" that had been hovering about her for the past three hours.  
  
"Hey kid, you okay?" Hadassah started at the sound of a voice, and she looked up into the hard face of a street kid.  
  
"I asked ya if you were okay." The boy said a little more forcefully. Hadassah simply stared at him, uncaring, unknowing, and unable to speek.  
  
"Are ya mute or sumtin'?" the boy asked. Hadassah stared at him a while longer then nodded her head. 'Why not be mute,' she thought, 'then I won't be asked about my past, and I won't hafta tell.'  
  
"Okay then, ya got a place ta stay?"  
  
Hadassah almost opened her mouth to speak, but then remembered that she was mute and instead shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Well, ya wanna placee ta stay?" the boy asked, a hint of frustration in his voice. He didn't wait for Hadassah's slow nod of her head, and continued talking as though she had answered. "You kin stay at me place, the Brooklyn Lodging House, until you find something else. Da names Spot Conlon, by the way."  
  
Hadassah stared at him, fear evident in her eyes. Slowly, stood up and beckoned for him to lead the way. Spot nodded silently and repressed the smirk he felt coming to his face. If he was going to get this girl a place to sleep tonight, he had to have her trust, and that meant not smirking or making crude remarks.  
  
Hadassah followed Spot carefully, silently wondering if he was simply wanting a girl in his bed tonight, or if he truly did care that she was out on the streets alone and scared. If her first assumption were correct, she'd run like hell, but if this Spot Conlon was truly kind and wanted to help her out then she'd be grateful for the place to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ A/N: Okay, I know that was short, but it was a kinda prologue of sorts. More will be coming later. I don't know when, or how soon because at present I am working on another story called *A Break In Time* and I only started this one because I had a small case of writers block, and needed to write something, and this is what I got. Please be nice in your reviews!!!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ Okay Question for you all who decide to review: If you've watched Road to Perdition can you please tell me who it was put out by. I'm using something from there in a fanfic, and I need to put up a disclaimer. He he.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Hungry

Chapter 2: Hungry  
  
I swept the crowded room with my eyes. Every man in the room was hungry, and not for food. You could see it in the way their eyes searched the girls' bodies. You could see it in the way they grinned when a girl sidled up to them. You could see it in the way they walked even.  
  
I noticed a particular client of mine sauntering drunkenly towards, and my face lightened a little (was that even possible?). He always came on Tuesdays, and he always asked for me, he was so predictable. He was sometimes rough in his play, and sometimes very gentle, but none of it mattered. He was rich, and a well paying customer, someone that I would never turn down in a million years.  
  
"Whatchya doin' tanight doll face?" his voice slid over me like grease. I locked eyes with him, and I knew, instantly that tonight was different, he wasn't as drunk as he acted. I wondered what was wrong, and what might happen, in fact I was worried for my life, but I smiled seductively and beckoned him with my finger. His silently followed me to my room. Yes, I have my own room, the others must find a room, any room, but I have my own room that is marked with a cheap tin plaque bearing my name: Hadassah. I am a whore.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ Sorry it was so short, but I needed to end it there, you know that you agree. Okay so I'm not doing shout outs in this one but I promise to do them in the next one. And the next chapter will be much longer, I guarantee it. Oh and the rating might change to R for later violence and SC. Just a warning; I'll probably put up a warning on the chapters that will be like that, but just in case. Anywayz hope you like!!! ~*~  
  
~*~ Review!!!~*~ 


	3. Acceptance

A/N: Okay, I know this isn't much longer than the last one, but my inspiration is dying out. I won't be updating this story again until I get more reviews. Luv to all who reviewed!!! I think I promised shout outs but it is 2:00 in the morning and I just wanna get this chapter out. Enjoy. Hope you understand what is going on.  
  
Chapter 3: Acceptance  
  
Hadassah silently followed Spot up the rickety stairs to what she assumed was a bunkroom. However, when Spot opened the door she saw a small, empty room that contained only two small beds, a nightstand, and a broken mirror. With a sharp intake of breath, she turned away and tried to run, but she was held firmly by Spot.  
  
"Whatsa mattah?" his voice traveled over her, not like grease, but like water, cleaning her, making her feel almost accepted.  
  
Hadassah tilted her head at him, gazing into his eyes, searching his soul. Then she shook her head, and tried again to get away.  
  
"Look, if it's about da room, then lemme explain: I won' put ya in with da odder guys 'cause I don' trust 'em. In heah dere is two beds, an' we can move 'em further apart if ya want. Yer gonna hafta trust me on this one. Okay?"  
  
Hadassah considered this proposition, glanced out the window to the darkening night sky, and tentatively stepped into the room. Again Spot held back the urge to smirk, and stepped out of the room, leaving Hadassah to herself.  
  
Hadassah glanced back when she heard the door quietly click shut, and found herself alone.  
  
~*~  
  
A small, almost non-existent sigh of relief came from my lips. He was gone. I am now alone. Alone. I haven't been alone for nearly two years now. Ever since I came to this place I've always been in the company of another. The men, sometimes they would come requesting me, or asking that I be put on hold for them for the next night. Even during the day I was with a man, serving him beer, sitting on his lap, doing anything that pleased him. I haven't been alone for almost two full years, but I haven't missed it. It's scary. You are alone, and you have time to think. Think about everything and anything, and for me, my mind is instantly consumed with the thought that I can't even remember the name of the man I entertained last night. I suddenly feel dirty, scared, and used, maybe even unwanted.  
  
The men were gone. Gone! Frantically I searched the room for Him, but he was no where to be found. Where was he! Why did he leave! He'd placed me on hold for this night, he'd even pre-paid, but where was? The night is no where near over! Alone! I'm alone!  
  
~*~  
  
The door burst open and in rushed a frantic Spot. "Whatsa mattah?! 're you okay?!"  
  
Hadassah didn't look at him, she simply continued staring at the wall, rocking back and forth with her knees pulled up to her chin.  
  
"I said are you okay!" he yelled again. Hadassah didn't respond. After a few minutes of intense silence Hadassah turned her head slightly and stared at Spot, her eyes glazed over.  
  
"He is coming after me. It will drive me insane. But I will NOT go back."  
  
Spot stared at her confused, wasn't Hadassah mute? He wondered if he'd actually heard her speak, but having no time to figure it out he simply said, "You are never defeated until you admit defeat." Then he left the room shaking his head, trying to sort out what had just happened. Hadassah followed, afraid of being alone, afraid of what might happen.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ 


End file.
